Bloodsport (2189)
Bloodsports involving humans ended up being astonishingly popular in the 22nd Century. Just like the Gladiators of Ancient Rome society in the West began to legalize more bloody entertainment. As time progressed once professional sports like MMA were little more that brawls to the death by 2122. As society came to accept televised real-life ultra-violence by 2086 it would be frowned upon in the east for almost seventy more years (excluding Japan and Korea). Clones and Criminals After the large demand for violent entertainment, the Aztlan Government in 2089 to legalize death fights. Only your average person was not allowed to participate. People could opt to clone themselves and have their clones fight. The clone's original person would win money. The Clones were given no memory of a former life but mass outrage and criticism halted the legalization by years until 2094. It still remained controversial worldwide, and the United Commonwealth of North America used it as an excuse to press further Sanctions after the Second Mexican-American War. In 2112 the Aztlan Government announced prisoners on death row would have the option to participate, if they one they would be reduced to life in prison. The promise of a reduced sentence and vast wealth made many death row prisoners sign up. Eden See Main Article: Eden Eden consists of 40-80 volunteers who are placed in an great expanse. The basic Premise of Eden is to survive. It usually trys to prevent this in a way as to try and break up the group and make them turn on each other. Only three times in Eden History has a group gone without the death of a single member. The number of people in Eden is not always limited to contestants as they are also dropped into situations like Warzones, they are often trapped in the middle just as a citizen of the area would be, surrounded by both sides of the conflict. It is traditional fro the main group to splinter into much smaller co-operative groups. As nobody has to die in Eden, there is a voting process, every two days one person is voted off the show. After you are voted off you are collected by a hovercraft, which escorts them to the nearest safezone or Human Outpost. Criticism The Sporting Events were criticized as "barbaric widely until the 2160s .The voice mainly came from parents, Conservatives, Liberals, the Religious and activists. The recent Spiritual Movement also changed peoples minds about the games as being barbaric, even though in Europe only Clones were alloed participate at the time. Although it still remains controversial in much of Africa, Eastern Asia and the Middle East it has become accepted in most of the West. Types of Bloodsport *'Name:' Clones and Criminals Clones are forced to participate against Criminals in an arena *'Name:' ''DeathMatch21'' The most Popular Blood Sport. 21 Clones are forces to survive in a vast wilderness, at the mercy of the wilderness, weather, disease and contact with others, the last Clone alive wins. *'Name:' Robotical Deathstruction Clones or Criminals battle an array of Robot types in an Arena or open territory. Legality in the 22nd Century Up to the 2160s many questioned the ethics and morality of viewers, operators, participants and the governemnts allowing them to happen, but to a lesser degree of that in the 21st Century. Eastern Asian, Latin American, The Middle Eastern and African nations and peoples often looked down on the games as Barbaric. After the Spiritual Revolution of the 2100s (which saw the Games banned briefly world wide , 2102-2108), also known as the Great Dao, many Europeans felt the games were barbaric, but they were implimented due to the mass income it would generate for the government. As time grew opinions against the games grew with it. Most Governments refused to change the law until the March on the Reichstag in 2177 led to most governemnts forced to review the legality of the games. As of 2189 many European countries have banned the game and the rest are in the proccess after an order by the United Eurasian Economic Commonwealth (U.E.E.C). Category:Masterire Category:Scenario: 2189 Category:2189 Category:Sports Category:Bloodsport Category:Entertainment